Poison Envy
by twistingfate9
Summary: Her eyes flickered open and stared hard and hot into Peters, his smirk never faltered as he winked at her and took another puff of his cigarette. ‘Have fun, Sugar.’ He mouthed, and he was damn sure she got the message." INCEST Adam/Claire Peter/Claire
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there : First part. Read and Enjoy it! **

* * *

Claire Bennet sat quietly in the corner of the vast living room inside the Petrelli mansion, it was packed with people and the blonde cheerleader felt very insignificant. Claire really was a beautiful girl with thick golden curls, flawless honey skin and bright green eyes hooded under dark lids lined with eyeliner and long lashes. Her tight V-neck strappy white summer dress molded over her curves and high heels elongated her firm legs. Most nights men would be swarming over such a lovely creature, so young and alive. But with Nikki Sanders dancing wildly, laughing while spinning in her short black dress and shaking out her equally luxurious hair the younger blonde wasn't very attention catching.

_She looked alive_. Claire mused, she was right Nikki was glowing. Her new control over Jessica allowed her to be a great mother and fantastic wife. She couldn't even be jealous of the attention this beautiful woman was getting, she deserved it.

"You look lonely." An English accent forced Claire from her stupor, she found herself blinking up t a handsome man whom she hadn't met yet. But she had seen him around Peter. _Peter._ Her hero. Her saviour. Her uncle. "I guess," she muttered, "Adam," still grinning he thrust out his hand, "Adam Monroe." Placing her own dainty fingers onto his palm Claire smiled lightly. "Claire Bennet or Petrelli… I s'pose." Her voice darkened remembering her blood that tied her to Nathan, to Angela. To Peter. "I know." Adam smirked, pulling her up lightly and brushing his lips over her smooth knuckles. "Will you dance with me, Claire Bennet or Petrelli?"

She blushed not believing that this gorgeous charming man was flirting with her. Not Nikki? Beautiful, bubbly Nikki? Not to mention dark and lovely Maya was flowing through the crowd slender hips swaying perfectly in time to whatever song played at the moment. "Of course." But you never look a gift horse in the mouth do you? Claire found herself being swept up into strong arms and loving exactly where she was. And for a bit, she found herself not worrying about being in love with her Uncle. In fact she found herself not worrying at all, just simply dancing.

**#$#PAIRE#$#)$**

Claire didn't notice the dark eyes that follower her while she smiled softly twirling in Adam's arms. His naturally warm, helpful eyes darkened with a thick hot coat of jealousy as Peter watched the blonde man tighten his hands over the fabric of her lovely dress. How lucky Adam was, how lucky that he could dance with her like that, kiss her, love her. While people could only be tied to her through blood. She was laughing now that light happy laugh Peter dreamed about, not the dry fake one he heard around her so often. Adams lips lingered dangerously over her ear, whispering things that Peter could only imagine would have her in Adam _fucking_ Monroe's bed tonight. That's what 400 years of charming women does to you. Two people, two goddamn people knew about his lust, his love for Claire Bennet. (He refused to acknowledge the Petrelli in her.) Matt Parkman, reading minds and she is all he thinks about. And Adam, his best friend. The same Adam who was now dipping a slender body to the floor and pulling her up centimetres from her chest. The same Adam who was kissing her cheek, lingering just a little too long.

But of course it would happen, Peter guessed it. _"An indestructible cheerleader Peter? The interesting people you know." _He should've seen it, the obsession sprouting in Adam's eyes. Claire was just like him, Claire wouldn't die. She could live with him, be with him forever. But didn't Adam see? Peter wouldn't either, he'd be there. Year after year, with them. And he'd be damned if he didn't fight for something so worthy. More tall leering men were noticing the beautiful girl now. Now that Nikki was sitting down, with her husbands protective arm slung over her shoulder. Now that mysterious Maya had disappeared. Now that Claire was smiling and Adam had just departed in the direction of the drinks. Isaac Mendez's eyes were one of the many, wandering over he figure hands itching to paint her. To see her.

**#)$)PAIRE(#$(#**

"Beautiful things like you Claire shouldn't be left alone." Her eyes warmed as the good looking painter leaned into her talking softly. "Keep me company then Isaac." The laughter in her voice was clear, but she couldn't hear the growl of his reply that rang through his mind. But Peter could. _I'd love to, simply love to Claire. I'd keep you company all night. _

Standing up roughly and kicking his chair back behind him Peter took long strides in the direction of the two. But just as he reached Isaac & Claire, West stepped in front of him and tugged gently at her arm muttering about needing to talk to her. "Actually I needed Claire, West." Peter smiled politely albeit frostily. "Talk to her later," West bit out roughly, clearly frustrated. Peter's voice dropped low, "I want to talk to her now, I doubt you'll stand in the way?" Just as the younger boy looked about to protest, "I can read your mind remember West? Think about my niece," He choked out the 'n' word hating it all the same. "Like that again and I'll definitely think twice about letting you talk to her. And you!" He spun onto Isaac glaring, his voice raising.

"I could hear what you were thinking from across the room! She's too young for you Isaac, and way too good for you." Claire eyes widened as she say Peter loose control. Scowling Isaac strode past them bumping into Peter and whispering into his ear. "Way too young for you too Petrelli, way too related." As he turned to wink at Claire Peter's fist collided with the side of his jaw and he shoved him to the floor. "Stay away from her Mendez!"

Walking straight past Claire he stormed out, passing Adam not sparing him a glance. Peter stormed out the front door slamming it as he left.

**#)()$PAIRE)()**

Leaning against a wall outside, voices carried themselves over to him through the clear night air. Reluctantly Peter identified them, Adam and wrangled Claire away from the party and he could hear her telling him about the night's recent events. "Never seen him like that! He was so angry; if I didn't know better I'd think he was jealous." She laughed again but this time it was nervous, high pitched. "Maybe he was." Adam voice growled, and Peter nearly laughed. If Adam thought he'd win himself into her arms by informing her of her uncle's insane desire to have her. He was certainly mistaken. Peter had strict rules about looking into Claire's mind, but from things that he had accidentally heard he had a pretty sure idea that the thought of him and her wouldn't _disgust_ her. "Peter? Jealous? Don't be silly Adam, he's my uncle. He doesn't think of me that way, he wouldn't. He couldn't." She trailed off, obviously contemplating the idea. Peter could almost imagine the,_Peter!? Like me? You think… no of course not. He sees me as a little girl, but… maybe. _Adam noticing his mistake immediately redeemed it, "Of course, he might not be. Interested that is, but you can rest assure Claire I certainly am." Cringing at the way Adam suavely washed the compliment over her, she'd be blushing now.

That innocent, adorable blush that flushed her cheeks and made her glanced at her toes. Her lashes casting shadows over her lovely skin. They were closer now and Peter pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly, if he had to witness Adam protectively standing close to Claire and her flushing all over him. Leaning more deeply against the wall, he laid his head back and let out a low breath. Just as the two turned the corner he brought the cigarette to his lips and he blew out the smoke and it lingered in the air. Her gasp, almost made him open his eyes but he restrained himself. Peter didn't stop the dark smirk that covered his lips however. Another accidental dip into Claire's mind a few weeks ago had informed him that he'd look _just so fucking hot with a cigarette between his lips._ He might as well use what he could get now.

Opening his eyes slowly, his gaze rested on her as he raised the cigarette back to his mouth and inhaled. Dark chocolate eyes locked with green ones and he saw her breath quicken and could hear the heart beat faster as he let the smoke trail out from between his lips. "Hey Claire," He smirked again and lowered the cigarette, ignoring Adam completely. He sauntered over to the two and lowered his head to speak close to her ear. "Enjoy your walk." He walked past them and couldn't help tapping into Matt's power and let her thoughts run over him. _Ohgodohgodohgod Peter you're killing me, so gorgeous. So fucking hot. Damnit Peter can't you want me? Instead of teasing me like that, can't you hear me? I WANT YOU. SO fucking badly, you're all I think about. At night, during the day. Fuck you Peter Petrelli, oh god but I'd love to. _

Stopping at these thoughts Peter smiled and turned back towards her, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Claire's hands running through blonde hair as Adam's hands gripped tightly onto her waist. Their lips locked tightly, as she deepened the kiss greedily. The shocked look on Adam's face Cleary showed that she had initiated the kiss. Her eyes flickered open and stared hard and hot into Peters, his smirk never faltered as he winked at her and took another puff of his cigarette. 'Have fun, Sugar.' He mouthed, and he was damn sure she got the message.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again: I know, it took me forever... sorry sorry sorry. This turned out _slightly_ too fluffy and less _dark _Peter-ish than I would've liked. But enjoy :) **

* * *

Peter slammed his fist into a wall as he tore his way through the now empty Petrelli house, after wandering outside for a while he realised he couldn't stay out forever. But he did appreciate the fact that the party has quite obviously ended and all the guests had gone home. Jesus what had gotten into him today? He had _punched _Isaac Mendez, punched him! He threatened a teenager for god's sake! He had _winked _at Claire, he –oh my fucking lord _smoked_ in front of Claire. He'd tried to be 10 years younger at the back of his high school waiting for the cheerleaders to walk by after practice. What was wrong with him? _God damnit Peter! You're acting like a love struck dumb fuck, strike that. __**Lust struck**__. Love had nothing to do with the way he had acted earlier._ He knew that, Peter Petrelli had been in love with Claire for a long time but he had never acted like that before. But Jesus, the thought of her wrapped up in Adam's or Isaac's or West's arms made him _sick_.

The only good thing that had come out of this all was, due to his fuck all attitude Peter had allowed himself to look into Claire's mind. She wanted him. That thought, is what he used to justify his actions. She thought about him, in that way. He wasn't just a crazy old man who lusted after his dainty young niece. He hadn't imagined the looks, he'd read correctly into the mild flirting. And damn he was_pleased_. He slowed his frantic pace down the hallways as he passed the room Adam slept in while Peter stayed at the Petrelli's. (Yes he _stayed here,_ him and Peter were _that close._) Stopping at the door Peter listened carefully and got an earful of soft breathy sounds. Soft breathy, feminine sounds. Closing his eyes he restrained a growl and turned himself invisible. Tapping into DL's power Peter walked straight through the closed door and settled himself into a seat across from the bed. Claire was laying on her back sprawled across it her blonde hair spewed over the pillow and her dress crumpled on the floor.

Adam's shirt lay next to the dress Peter noticed as he watched his friend trail kisses from the valley between Claire's breasts, (thankfully still covered in a lacy black bra) down over her smooth stomach and stopping to glance up at her, his eyes dark and his fingers playing with the simple piece of black cloth that covered _Claire_ from them both. Peter's chest tightened and his groin sprang to life as he saw her close her eyes and breathe deeply. She was clenching her hands over the white linen _Peter_ had placed on the bed earlier that day. Adams lips found the inside of her thigh that he sucked playfully, fingers dancing over her panties. Her breathless moan deepened as his kisses trailed close to where she wanted him most. His fingers darted behind lace and she cooed gently eyes still clamped closed. '_Peter…'_ She whispered, withering against Adams fingers which immediately withdrew.

Peter nearly stood up as he gaped in surprise, she said _his name_. God, he'd nearly laughed. This vixen, this beautiful girl who had Adam Monroe's fingers inside her had been thinking of _him_. She sat up blushing deeply and she sheepishly met Adam's eyes that were staring at her a shocked expression draped over his handsome features. "Peter?" she opened her mouth to quickly reason what she had said but he was already standing, and pushing his arms into the sleeves of his T-shirt. "Peter!? Your Uncle Claire!" His voice rose threateningly before it dropped. "Goodnight Claire." Finishing the top button of his shirt Adam turned and swept from the room. Leaving Claire breathless, nearly naked and _beautiful_.

Peter sat there for a good 10 minutes watching Claire collect her breath, he couldn't really do much else. That dark smirk that had been implanted on his lips for most of the night had sprung up again as he watched blonde curls spin around as her little hands pulled that crumpled dress over her figure. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she shook her head muttering to herself. "Jesus Claire, can't you whisper the right name for _once._" Peter chuckled to himself and then instantly regretted it as she turned sharply in direction of the sound. _You're just imagining things; its not like Claude would be sitting there watching you. Claude or __**Peter**_She stopped again and stared straight at where Peter was sitting._Stop being silly, he is not there! _ Straightening up and smoothing her dress, she began walking towards the closed door. Resting her hand against the handle, she stopped and rested her forehead against the wood. _You're so fucked up Claire, __**Adam Monroe**__ had his fingers in your panties and you forgot who you were with. Who the hell does that!? This is the 3__rd__ time! _

Peter shrouded off his invisibility at that and coughed lightly chuckling as she spun around shock and fear in her eyes. "Peter!" smiling he cocked an eyebrow, "Third time Claire-Bear? Who're the lucky boys?" Scowling at him she slid down against the door and sat cross legged facing her hero. "A kid I met in town, West, and well Adam."

"A kid you met in town!? You let a guy you don't know in your pants?" _I was desperate. _"Fine kid from town, okay. And West? When did you two… get that… far?" Peter chocked over the words, having difficulty thinking of all these guys that got touch _his Claire_. "He was my boyfriend Peter, why do you think we broke up?" **That**caused Peter to cough loudly and stare at her, "You said my name to your boyfriend? Jesus Claire, did you leave him any of his pride?" Standing up roughly she shot a glare at Peter. "I'm leaving now." _It's not as if you don't want me too._

And with that she opened the door and snapped it shut behind her. Leaving Peter thinking how _right_ she was.

**--PAIRE-- **

Claire leaned against the cool wall catching her breath and not _believing_ what had happened tonight. Her first instinct was to be angry, angry at peter for simply existed. The third time, third! Something's gotta give. She was pissed off, angry and still _goddamn wet_. If she kept loosing herself and screwing up she was going to be a virgin forever. But really, she should just _ask_ Peter… or attack him. Either was she'd get what she wants.

But she didn't want that with Peter, she didn't want him to be just a quick romp in the sack. She didn't want him just to be her first, she wanted him to be her first, last and _only_. She wanted him for life. But of course she'd have him for life, as family. "**Fuck!**" she growled, hating this sick twisted joke fate was playing on her.

"Claire?" and there was that deliriously intoxicating English accent again, "Hey," She said softly as Adam approached her. "About earlier, I'm really sorry Adam. I wasn't thinking, I just-" she trailed off knowing she had no excuse for what she did. (To Adam, to West, to – whatever his name was.) "It's okay Claire, I was just surprised, slightly insulted." He coughed lightly and fixed her with a stare. "Oh no! No Adam really, it wasn't you, you were great. Really great."

"Really great huh?" He was closer now, looming over her.

"Really, really great." She breathed, leaning towards him slightly. Invitingly. A harsh laugh broke the two apart. "Don't you learn you're lesson Adam? It'll still be my name, still be me she's imagining." Peter cooed from his position in the shadows.

"What're you doing Peter?" Adams voice was low, dark, eerie."

"Watching out for my favourite little niece, you know how much I like to protect her."

"Go back to bed Peter."

"So you can take her into yours? Don't think Nathan would like that Adam." Peter taunted, his voice lifting teasingly. But the darkness that underlined every word was clear.

"And he'd appreciate of you did Peter?"

"Touché, but I just plan on escorting her _to her bedroom_, and bidding her goodnight. You should leave."

"You don't want to kick me out Peter."

"Why Adam? Going to get angry with me? Punish me? I can hear you 10 miles off, I know you're thoughts before you think them, I can heal any wound you mark on me and have a lot of other special talents my friend. I think I'm safe. And I want you to _leave._" His voice dropped to Eden's hypnotic tone and he smirked as Adam turned away unwillingly and silently left the looming Petrelli mansion.

"C'mon Claire." Peter muttered after a long moment of silence, he gently took her arm and they walked slowly towards her bedroom. She hadn't uttered a word since he had arrived by her and Adam. And Peter still wasn't sure if she was pleased with his obvious protectiveness over her or angry that he kicked her _could be_ lover out of the house. "You shouldn't have done that, I can take care of myself." They had reached her bedroom door and Peter noiselessly pushed it open. "You're not being fair to Adam Claire, using him like that when you want me."

"Well I can't have you can I? So unfortunately I've got to look else where." She hissed not daring to raise her voice. "Yeah Claire, you can't have me." His finger trailed softly over her cheek and Claire felt her eyes flutter shit. Soft lips pressed against hers, firm and smooth. Just touching lips. And then as she finally worked up the courage to move, to do _something_. The lips were gone and as her eyes snapped open they simply rested on Peters retreating back. "No Peter," Claire whispered to the empty hallway. "I could have you, I could have you and I could keep you. If you let me, but you won't let me." Her bitter laugh trickled throughout the house chilling its occupants long after her bedroom door clicked shut.

* * *


End file.
